List of National Treasures of Japan (crafts-others)
The List of National Treasures of Japan (crafts-others) contains all the items of which are not swords and that have been designated by the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology of the government of Japan as National Treasures. Swords in the crafts category which are National Treasures of Japan can be found in List of National Treasures of Japan (crafts-swords). The list is limited to New National Treasures, those that have been designated since June 9, 1951 after the Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties came into force. There are currently 130 entries in the list covering the time from Classical to early modern Japan from 7th century Asuka period to 18th century Edo period. However, the total number of items is much higher since groups of related objects have been joined in single entries. The listed objects are of various type and include household goods, objects related to Buddhism, armour and harnesses. Some of the oldest objects had been imported from China at the time. A number of different materials have been used for the listed articles ranging from wood over clay to bronze. In many cases the articles were decorated using a variety of techniques like gilting of precious metals, line engraving, maki-e, mother of pearl inlay or lacquer. The objects in this list are located in Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines or museums. Lists of other National Treasures of Japan can be found in List of National Treasures of Japan. Treasures Pottery Eight entries are chawan bowls used in the tea ceremony and three are flower vases. In addition there are an incense burner a tea-leaf jar and a funerary pot, summing up to 14 pottery items of which eight originated in China, five in Japan and one in Korea. Japan } | Life-sized, cock pheasant shaped incense burner composed of two parts. Lifelike coloration with green, navy blue, red and gold pigments. Used in the tea ceremony. |1600Edo period, 17th century | Incense burner. Kyoto-ware, . 48.3cm (length) x 12.5cm (width) x 18.1cm (height). |Ishikawa Kanazawa Ishikawa Prefectural Museum of Art , Kanazawa, Ishikawa |- | | | Blooming wisteria flowers painted over a warm white glaze in enamels of red, purple, gold and silver. The base is orange and has a stamp mark reading "Ninsei". Passed down in the Kyogoku family of the Marugame domain, present day Kagawa prefecture. |1600Edo period, 17th century | Tea-leaf jar. Stoneware (Kyoto-ware) with overglaze enamels. Height: 28.8cm, bore diameter: 10.1cm, trunk diameter: 27.3cm, bottom diameter: 10.5 |Shizuoka Atami MOA Museum of ArtMOA Museum of Art, Atami, Shizuoka |- | with an inscription | | Distorted shape. |1573Momoyama period | Chawan. Thick white glaze, red scorch marks, and texture of small holes. |Tokyo Tokyo Mitsui Memorial Museum , Tokyo |- | | | Discovered in the Hakusan Burial Mound. Mouth bending slightly outward, bulging upper body, narrow base. Covered with green glaze and drawings of autumn grasses (Japanese silver grass, melon) scratched in with a spatula. Character "上" in the inside of the mouth. |1185Heian period, 12th century | Funerary pot. Atsumi ware. Height: 42cm, diameter at neck 16cm, at body 29 cm, at base 14 cm. |Tokyo Tokyo Keio UniversityKeio University, Tokyo; currently at Tokyo National Museum |} China, Korea }, Tokyo |- | | | One of four extant tea bowls in the ｙōhen tenmoku style (three are National Treasures). Produced in the 福建省 kiln in south China. |1200Southern Song, 12–13th century | Chawan. Karamono (唐物), natural ash (ｙōhen) tenmoku glaze. Blue and green spot marks. Height: 6.8cm, mouth diameter: 12.3cm, base diameter: 3.8cm. |Osaka Osaka Fujita Art MuseumFujita Art Museum, Osaka |- | | | One of four extant tea bowls in the ｙōhen tenmoku style (three are National Treasures). |1200Southern Song, 12–13th century | Chawan. Karamono (唐物), natural ash (ｙōhen) tenmoku glaze. Height: 6.6cm, mouth diameter: 12.1cm, base diameter: 3.8cm. |Kyoto Kyoto Ryukoin (Daitoku-ji), Kyoto |- | | | |1127Southern Song | Chawan. Tenmoku glaze. |Kyoto Kyoto ShokokujiShōkoku-ji, Kyoto |- | | | Handed down in the Sakai clan. |1200Southern Song, 12–13th century | Chawan. Tenmoku glaze. Diameter: 12.2cm. |Osaka Osaka Museum of Oriental Ceramics , Osaka |- | | | Produced in the kiln. |1100Southern Song, 12th century | Flower vase. Celadon. Height: 23.5cm. |Tokyo Tokyo Arukanshiēru Bijutsu Zaidan , Tokyo |- | with an inscription | | Produced in the kiln. |1127Southern Song | Flower vase. Celadon. Height: 23.5cm, bore diameter: 10.8cm. |Osaka Izumi Izumi Memorial Museum of Arts , Izumi, Osaka |- | | | Pear-shaped bottle. About 5mm of glaze at the foot has been scraped away and turned red in the fire. Produced in the kiln. Handed down through the Konoike family. |1300Yuan Dynasty, 13–14th century | Flower vase. Celadon. Height: 27.4cm |Osaka Osaka Museum of Oriental Ceramics , Osaka |- | with an inscription | | |1500Joseon Dynasty, 16th century | Chawan. Bore diameter: 15.5cm. |Kyoto Kyoto Kohoan , Kyoto |} Metalworks Mirrors Three mirrors with engravings of Buddhist figures. Temple bells One Korean bell and 13 Japanese temple bells. }, Byōdō-in, Uji, Kyoto |- | | | Inscription in embossed carving by founder Lanxi Daolong. |1255-02-21Kamakura period, February 21, 1255 | Bell. Height: 210cm. |Kanagawa Kamakura Kenchoji at Kenchō-ji, Kamakura, Kanagawa |- | | | Made by order of . Largest bell in Kantō. Donated by Hojo Tokiyori. |1301-08Kamakura period, August, 1301 | Bell. Height: 260cm. |Kanagawa Kamakura EngakujiEngaku-ji, Kamakura, Kanagawa | |- | | |　Initially at the west pagoda of Enryaku-ji's . Contains a three line, 24 character inscription. |0858-08-09Heian period, August 9, 858 | Bell. Aperture: 55.3cm, height: 116.0cm. |Shiga Moriyama Sagawa Art Museum , Moriyama, Shiga |- | | | Head in dragon design, body decorated with clouds and celestial beings. Oldest Korean bell in Japan. |0833-03Silla, March 833 | Bell. Aperture: 66.7cm, height: 112cm. |Fukui Tsuruga Jogu ShrineTreasure House at , Tsuruga, Fukui |} Buddhist items }, Chūson-ji, Hiraizumi, Iwate | |- | | Hōsōge flower design. |0794Heian period | Gong. Gilt bronze, line engraving. Shoulder width: 23.8cm, fringe stretch: 27.0cm, 総嵩: 9.5cm. |Fukui Sakai Takidanji , Sakai, Fukui |- | | Lotus flower design. |0794Heian period | Gong. Gilt bronze. |Kyoto Kyoto EikandoEikan-dō Zenrin-ji, Kyoto |- | | Motif of peacocks facing each other and lotus flower. Contains an inscription. Originally presented to . |1209Kamakura period, 1209 | Gong. |Oita Usa Usa Shrinemanaged by Usa Shrine, Usa, Ōita; private owner |- | | In 734 placed in front of the Buddha in the Western Golden Hall. Gong is fitted in a gilt bronze stand with a lion at the base and two dragons (male and female) at the top. The gong had been lost and reproduced in the late 12th-early 13th century. The stand is original. |0734Tang Dynasty | Gong. Copper. Total height: 96.0cm. |Nara Nara KofukujiKōfuku-ji, Nara, Nara | |- | | Decorated with Buddhist figures. Front: Amida triad flanked by and (two of the Four Guardian Kings). Back: Amida Nyorai flanked by and (two of the Four Guardian Kings). Probably brought to Japan from China by Kūkai. |0618Tang Dynasty | Sistrum. Gilt bronze. Length: 55cm. |Kagawa Zentsuji Zentsuji , Zentsūji, Kagawa |- | | Square base with inscriptions on all sides. Includes placed inside the. |1197-11-22Kamakura period, November 22, 1197 | Two miniature pagodas. Iron and crystal. Height of crystal pagoda: 14cm. |Yamaguchi Hofu Amidaji , Hōfu, Yamaguchi |- | | Topped by a three-sided flame and gem on a lotus pedestal. Water jug shaped container with and lotus arabesque motif in line engraving. |1185Kamakura period | Reliquary. Gilt copper. Silver plating. Height: 26.3cm. |Nara Ikoma Chofukuji , Ikoma, Nara |- | | Lion and hōsōge flower pattern. Used for offerings. Granted by Emperor Shōmu. |0710Nara period, 8th century | Bowl. Gilt bronze. Line engraving. Diameter: 27.5cm, height: 14.5cm. |Gifu Gifu GokokushijiGokokushi-ji, Gifu, Gifu |- | | used for the Buddhist flower-scattering rituals. |0794Heian period (5 plates), Kamakura period (11 plates) | 16 plates. Openwork, gold and silver plating. |Shiga Nagahama Jinshoji , Nagahama, Shiga | |- | | |1185Kamakura period | Reliquary. Gilt bronze, openwork. Height: 37cm. |Nara Nara Saidaiji　Shuhokan , Saidai-ji, Nara, Nara; entrusted to Nara National Museum |- | | Three utensils used during ritual incantation and prayer in Esoteric Buddhism: a , a , a . Said to have been brought to Japan from China by Kūkai. Kongōban is said to be the oldest example in Japan. |0794Heian period | Utensils. Gilt bronze. |Kyoto Kyoto TojiTō-ji, Kyoto |- | | Includes (i) a pagoda-shaped and lotus flower arabesque. (ii) a , with a seal of Emperor Go-Komatsu. (iii) wrapping the glass pot. Oldest article of its kind. |0618Tang Dynasty and Kamakura period | Reliquary set. (i) Wood covered with gold sheets (tortoise), gilt copper. (ii) White glass. (iii) Knitwork. Colored silk thread (navy blue, brown, etc). |Nara Nara ToshodaijiTōshōdai-ji, Nara, Nara |- | | Five utensils used during ritual incantation and prayer in Esoteric Buddhism: a , a , a , a , a . |1185Kamakura period | Utensils. Gilt bronze. | Hiroshima Hatsukaichi Itsukushima ShrineItsukushima Shrine, Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima |- | | Offered to by Fujiwara no Michinaga and buried in 1007 on Mount Kinpu. Dedicated in 1031 to the in Yokawa Valley on Mount Hiei. Decorated with auspicious floral motifs and with an inscription. Excavated in the Taishō period. |1007late Heian period | Sutra container. Gilt bronze. | Shiga Otsu EnryakujiEnryaku-ji, Ōtsu, Shiga |- | | Used for the Buddhist abhiseka ceremony of sprinkling water on the head of a devotee. Honeysuckle arabesque, clouds, Buddhas, bodhisattvas, celestial beings and other decorations. Part of the Hōryū-ji Treasures. |0600Asuka period, 7th century | Six big and small flags. Cloth covered with gilt bronze, openwork, line engraving. | Tokyo Tokyo Tokyo National Museum The Gallery of Horyuji TreasuresThe Gallery of Hōryū-ji Treasures, Tokyo National Museum, Tokyo |- | | With flower shaped pedestal and handle in shape of magpie tail. Possibly associated with the Eastern Hall at Hōryū-ji and used by , the Buddhist master of Prince Shōtoku. Part of the Hōryū-ji Treasures. |0600Asuka period, 7th century | Incense burner. Gilt bronze. Length: 39.0cm, height: 10.2cm, diameter of fireplace: 13.3cm. | Tokyo Tokyo Tokyo National Museum The Gallery of Horyuji TreasuresThe Gallery of Hōryū-ji Treasures, Tokyo National Museum, Tokyo |- | and | Pagoda has similar shape as the gilt bronze pagoda in the same temple. Containers in the shape of water jug were placed inside the iron pagoda. Included in the nomination is a wooden box. |1284Kamakura period, 1284 | Miniature pagoda and five pots. Iron (pagoda), copper (pots). Height of pagoda: 176cm. |Nara Nara Saidaiji　Shuhokan , Saidai-ji, Nara, Nara; entrusted to Nara National Museum |- | and associated articles | Besides the gilt bronze pagoda the nomination includes: (i) placed in the lower part. (ii) . (iii) . (iv) with a small red brocade bag. (v) placed in the upper part. |1270Kamakura period, 1270 | Height of pagoda: 91cm. |Nara Nara Saidaiji　Shuhokan , Saidai-ji, Nara, Nara; entrusted to Nara National Museum |} Mirrors Three mirrors decorated with floral and animal motifs. Others Other metal objects: two lanterns, a plaque, a pair of phoenix, a pitcher, a water dropper, spoons and an ink rest. Lacquer Buddhist items 11 items related to Buddhism including four boxes for sutra scrolls, two miniature shrines, one table, a jewel box, a box for the kesa robe, a palanquin and a Buddhist platform. Mikoshi A total of two mikoshi, portable shrines. }, Habikino, Osaka |- | | |1100Heian period, 12th century | Lacquered wood, gilt bronze fittings. Total height: 226.0cm, bay: 98.2cm, shafts: ３６４．０ｃｍ, stand width: 141.0cm. |Wakayama Kinokawa Tomobuchi Hachiman Shrine , Kinokawa, Wakayama |} Harnesses Four wooden saddles and other items used for horseriding. Furniture, boxes, musical instruments Box-like items including five toiletry cases, two writing boxes, four other boxes, a chest, a zither, an arm rest and a marriage trousseau containing many items of furniture, boxes and others. } ( ) | | Marriage outfit of Chiyohime, wife of Tokugawa Mitsutomo and eldest daughter of Tokugawa Iemitsu. Includes: 47 pieces of hatsune (初音) and 10 pieces of kochō (胡蝶) maki-e furniture, 5 maki-e incense boxes, two large oblong chests, two hakama, a long sword and a set of maki-e aloes wood tools. |1603Edo period | Various. | Aichi Nagoya Tokugawa Art MuseumTokugawa Art Museum, Nagoya, Aichi |- | | | Decorated with flower and butterfly motifs. |0794late Heian period | Arm rest. Maki-e. |Osaka Osaka Fujita Art MuseumFujita Art Museum, Osaka |- | | | Design of flowers and birds. Red, yellow, blue colors remain. |0710Nara period, 8th century | Box. Wood colored with oil colors. 70cm　(length) x 25cm (height) x 60cm (width). |Nara Nara TodaijiTōdai-ji, Nara, Nara |- | | | Small Chinese style chest (karabitsu) with plover motifs. |1100Heian period, 12th century | Chest. Maki-e, mother of pearl. |Wakayama Koya Kongobuji Kongōbu-ji, Kōya, Wakayama |- | | | Motifs of deer (parent and child) playing in autumn fields, small birds and more. Assembled of ca. 300 pieces. |1185Kamakura period | Toiletry case. Black lacquer, maki-e, mother of pearl. 22.8cm (length) x 29.7cm (width) x 16.0cm (height). |Shimane Izumo Izumo-taisha Izumo-taisha, Izumo, Shimane |} Dyeing and weaving Items of clothing, mandalas and woven images. Armour Two entries are of dō-maru type and the large majority, 15 items Ō-yoroi armour. There is one pair of gauntlets in the list. Most of the items include a helmet and large sleeve protectors. Others Total of 14 entries. In many cases large collections of items offered to a shrine. }, Chūson-ji, Hiraizumi, Iwate |- | | | 0794Heian period, late 12th century | Color and gold on wood (Japanese cypress), height: 30cm, width: 45cm, | Hiroshima Hatsukaichi Itsukushima ShrineItsukushima Shrine, Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima | |- | | | 0710Nara period, 8th century | Deer leather. | Nara Nara TodaijiTōdai-ji, Nara, Nara |- | | Originally belonged to Tō-ji. With Karyōbinga (winged female angels) motifs. | 1000Heian period, 11th century | 13 ornaments and fragments. Openwork cow leather, color, and cut gold leaf. | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara, Nara |- | | | 0710Nara period, 8th century | Cabinet. Bamboo. | Tokyo Tokyo Tokyo National MuseumTokyo National Museum, Tokyo |- | | Includes: long swords with boxes, garments, three folding fans, a scepter, arrows, chests, . | 1183Heian period, 1183 (long sword box, small chest) | Various. Long sword: 64cm, arrow 18cm, sekitai 34cm, scepter 34cm, folding fan 16cm. | Hiroshima Hatsukaichi Itsukushima ShrineTreasure Hall, Itsukushima Shrine, Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima |- | | 292 items including: a , spears, swords, a bow, a maki-e koto, boxes, a dresser, toiletry cases, a vase, assorted trees. | 0794Heian period | Various. | Nara Nara Kasuga ShrineKasuga-taisha, Nara, Nara |- | | 49 items including: bows, a spear, cranes, crystal pearls, a koto, swords, a shō, a , arrows, guardian lion-dogs, figures. | 1100Heian period, 12th century | Various. | Nara Nara Kasuga ShrineKasuga-taisha, Nara, Nara |- | | Offers presented by worshippers to the Kumano Hayatama Taisha. Including garments, mirrors, boxes, tweezers, scissors, combs, plates, writing brushes, vases, crystall balls, bags, desks, chests, a saddle, a whip, folding fans, swords, shoes, pestles, bows and arrows, etc. | 1336Muromachi period | Various (c. 1000 items). | Wakayama Shingu Kumano Hayatama TaishaKumano Hayatama Taisha, Shingū, Wakayama |- | | Worn by women as accessory around their neck. | 0794Heian period | Seven amulet cases. | Osaka Osaka ShitennojiShitennō-ji, Osaka |- | , , , , , | Reportedly the relics of Sugawara no Michizane. Despite its name the inkstone is made of white (not blue) porcelain. It lacks its feet. Comb with seven carved flowers. Its red color stems from tortoise shell. Mirror with eight floral patterns. On the left a person (possibly not Bo Ya) playing the koto. On the right a Chinese phoenix spreading its wings. | 0794Heian period | Various. Ivory (tablet), porcelain (inkstone), ivory (comb), rhinoceros horn (knife handle) and silver fittings (around knife handle), leather with silver plating (belt), cast copper (mirror). | Osaka Fujiidera Domyoji TenmanguDōmyōji Tenmangū, Fujiidera, Osaka |} Notes References Category:Lists of National Treasures of Japan Category:Craft materials Category:Japanese art Category:Military history of Japan Category:Personal armour